


CSI AU Drabble Collection

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angels, Demons, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Current AUAngel's and Demons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR NOTE
> 
> AU 15O worded drabble

Angels and Demons AU

D.B Russell's white wings flapped as he landed gracefully on the ground.

Julie Finlay sprung up in a ball of fire with eyes flicking from black to blood red.

"We got your message," the blonde-haired demon told the angel with a devilish smirk. "Evil accepts a temporary truce and finds it hilarious you need our help to fix this mess,".

"Technically it was a demon who showed her how to get back to Earth that caused this chaos," the silver-haired angel replied, his halo shimmering in the night. "But the fate of the universe is at stake here, and we can argue over who is to blame later".

Finn's forked tongues licked her lips and rolled her eyes. It was a demon's job to corrupt good souls, create chaos, and it wasn't evil's fault that good had zero security or they didn't keep souls chained up. This was good's fault.


	2. Zombie AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU (requested)
> 
> Word Count 131

The flies buzzed in swarms around the walking, rotting corpse; a trail of blood stained the sand, dried by the desert sun. Sara Sidle did the kindest thing she could and shot the former man in the head.

When the virus broke out in Las Vegas, chaos descended. The infection spread quickly, the lucky ones who were immune from the airborne virus; weren't immune from a bite of the infected.

Some people called them zombies others named them the infected. People were holding out for a cure. Sara knew none was coming, and it was either kill or get infected.

Sara wasn't sure if humanity was going to survive or if it did whether she would, but she was going to keep on fighting until her last breath.


	3. Vampire AU

"You do realise you don't have to feed off every human we met, don't you?" D.B Russell asked, looking at the blood dribbling down Julie Finlay's chin.

"I do, but they are so annoying plus Katie was hungry too," Finn told him, he noticed his granddad sheepishly hiding behind Finn's back. "Was I supposed to let a child starve?".

"Maya will shove us both out in sunlight if she finds out you let Katie fill up on snacks before dinner," D.B replied, looking at the drained body on the floor and wondering how he was going to get rid of it.

Finn shot him a devilish smirk. "Maya loves me, so does Katie, Charlie and so does Barbara, so it's more likely you getting frizzled by the sun and I'll miss you greatly,".


End file.
